


Girls' Day Out

by Neotoma



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jean Grey - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, X-men First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/pseuds/Neotoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to have a date when your brother keeps showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the XmenFirstClass ficathon. Prompt: "Wanda/Jean! It's hard to have a date when your brother keeps showing up."  
> Thanks to **wizefics** and **gblvr** for beta.

GIRLS' DAY OUT

Really, boys were dumb, that's all Jean could come up with. Even Hank, who was about as nice as could be, had a bad habit of thinking that because he was so smart, he should tell you what to think about something because you could never have thought it through better than he had.

It was nice to get out of the mansion and into town, because while she still had to deal with dumb people, they weren't her usual collection of dumb people (AKA the boys). The change was nice.

And there was Wanda…

***

"You will be home before dark."

"Perhaps."

"Wanda, you will be home before dark. It is not safe—'

"I will be fine, Pietro. I will meet Jean, and we will have coffee, and nothing will happen. Do not worry so."

"I do not—"

"Do not worry so. Goodbye, Pietro."

***

"Wanda! Hi!" Jean waved and dashed up to join Wanda in line. There was a little crowd bunched up at the coffee bar, a mob of caffiends waiting for their next fix. Wanda was in the middle of them, looking a bit overwhelmed amid the paraphernalia of the barista's art.

"Hello, Jean. I am glad to see you," Wanda said, smiling and ducking her head. She was so cute when she was shy, and she was shy a lot. Jean wondered if it was something that happened when you emigrated from the Middle of Nowhere, Eastern Europe. Or when you worked for a loony like Magneto. On the other hand, Pietro wasn't shy – rude and bossy, but not shy.

Thank goodness Wanda's brother wasn't following her around today. He was as bad as all four of Jean's boys put together, and considering she had to deal with the tag team of Bobby and Hank on a regular basis, as well as Scott's overactive sense of responsibility and Warren's airheadedness, that was saying a lot.

***

"Hi Jean. Hi Wanda!"

"Bobby. Hank."

"Isn't a coincidence that you're here! And we're here! We could be here together!"

"No, Bobby. Wanda and I are having girl time. Bye—!"

"Darnit."

"Told you it wouldn't work, Bobby."

"No comments from the peanut gallery!"

"I don't actually like peanuts…"

"No, bananas are more your style."

"Bobby… do you really want to *wear* your coffee today?"

"Yipes! Hank, put me down! Down! Not in the trash! Not—Hank!"

***

As they walked, Jean glanced in the windows of each shop, but saw nothing that called to her. She had enough cute dresses for summer, and there was nothing very special in any store – nothing that she would wear, anyway.

But Wanda's head turned at a sundress that looked straight out of a 50's sitcom. Jean couldn't pull off the retro look. She tended to look like she was trying too hard when she dressed like that.

Wanda, however, would look smashing in that. She looked good in anything _or in nothing much at all_, which Jean sometimes envied her.

"C'mon," Jean said. Jean grabbed Wanda by the elbow and pulled her into the boutique, heading past the frothy sundresses at front and arrowing in on the more elegant one that Wanda had admired.

"No, Jean. It's too expensive!" Wanda protested.

"I have money. You'll look great! Try it on." Jean grabbed the dress off the rack, gave it a quick check that it wasn't something ridiculous like a size '4', and hustled Wanda into a dressing room at back to try it on.

She had Wanda out of her clothes and into the dress with barely a protest, just by pointing firmly and thrusting the hanger at her.

"Wow, that's cute." Jean approved when Wanda stepped out to look at the three-way mirror, barefoot and nervous under the bright lights.

Wanda looked down at the rust-brown dress, and spread out the skirt a bit. "It is very nice."

Jean peered at the other girl critically; it was a very cute dress, but something wasn't quite right. Wanda should have as many nice dresses as she could, but they should be nice on her, not just on the hanger. The straight hem fluttered around her calves enticingly, the waist pulled in at the proper place because Wanda wasn't too tall like Jean, the sleeves spilled off her shoulders without looking like they were going to fall off her shoulders… ah, the sweetheart neckline – it looked empty.

"A necklace!"

Wanda blinked. "A necklace?"

"You need a necklace! Without one, there's just this empty space below your chin, and that won't do."

"I do not have money for a necklace. I do not have money for this dress."

"Hush, I told you I have money," Jean said. She unclasped the chain under her shirt, "*And* I have a necklace you can borrow for a bit." It was a simple glass pendant, a silly moon and stars she'd had forever, but the deep indigo glowed when she put it against Wanda's skin.

"I should not."

"But you will."

"It is very cute."

"C'mon, let's go pay for it," Jean said, and threaded her arm through Wanda's, dragging her off to the desk over her token protests.

***

"Pietro… what are you doing here?"

"Can I not take a walk in town now, sister?"

"Pietro, Wanda and I are trying to have a day out."

"And I am not welcome, hmmm?"

"Exactly."

"Oh…"

"Goodbye, brother. I will see you tonight."

***  
They'd only spent a small fortune in the shops today. It wouldn't even dent the pile of cash on Warren's dresser, Jean thought. Sitting in a café surrounded by their prizes was a wonderful way to wind down from power shopping.

Except that Wanda dropped a bombshell.

"My brother and I must consider what we do. We cannot go back, but we have no place here—"

"Professor Xavier would let you stay, you know he would—" Jean protested. She didn't want Wanda to think that she didn't have options. Professor Xavier had plenty of space, and Jean knew he'd be happy to have Wanda and Pietro come to the school. And it would be great to have Wanda around; Jean didn't get to see her often enough, what with them living out of town in different directions.

"—Pietro does not want charity. I do not want charity, Jean. It is bitter, and I am tired of it. I wish to stand upright and work for a place."

"But—"

"I have made telephone call to the Avengers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That worked?"

"Yes," Wanda ducked her head and smiled. "We are reformed; it is … good publicity?"

"Oh god, Wanda! That's great!" Jean squealed. She leaned over and hugged Wanda. It was great. Wanda had figured out how to make a life for herself in America. She didn't have to go back to Europe – or Magneto!

Wanda wriggled happily and giggled.

She looked so pleased, so happy in the way that Wanda almost never looked that Jean just had to -- _had to _ – kiss her.

So she did.

***

"…and a cup of tea, no sugar, for me."

"Thanks, Hank. You're the best."

"I am, aren't I–?"

"Yeah, you – HEY! Look at that! Wow! Jean is kissing Wanda!"

"What? Oh! Oh my…"

"This is so cool!"

"It is kind of… Bobby! We should be respecting Jean's privacy. Not ogling."

"But… girls! Kissing each other!"

"Yes, it's very pretty. We're going now."

"Hannnnnk!"

***

Jean pulled back. That had been good.

"Jean?" Wanda was very pink; it clashed with her hair, but in a cute way.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I will not be very far. The city is quite close by train."

"I know. But … wow. The Avengers."

"Yes. Wow."

"Uhm… "

"Jean?"

"Yes?"

Wanda ducked her head, and twisted her black curls around her fingers. "Would you kiss me again?"

"Sure!"

So she did. A lot.


End file.
